Demigod Daphne
by Jl04347
Summary: I wrote this. Daphne is not in the books.
1. Chapter 1 14

How i got to camp half blood

Chapter 1:

I never thought my life would be in danger so many times. Then again a demigods life is always in danger.

"Hello dear, welcome to camp half blood. I am Chiron" he said. When i woke up. That didn't bother me what did was that he kept on telling me that I was something called a demigod meaning half god and half human. Another thing that bothered me is that this guy was half horse half human. A centaur he called himself. There was also half goat half human. Satyrs he explained.

"Where's jake?" I asked. Jake has been my best friend since well since I got in Ann Richards academy. You see I've been kicked out of a couple of schools in the last 8 could say I am a troubled student. I have dyslexia and ADHD and i have trouble sometimes I can't control myself. Anyway, I looked around and there he was. "Jake... You're a setar" i said. "satyr" he corrected. "yeah that a satyr..." I said. He looked different he didn't have pants on, you could barely see his horns on top of his head. "come on let's go see Mr.D" he said. "ok" I responded. When I walked towards the "BigHouse" I saw a lot of weird things. Once I think I saw a girl disappear into a tree, a flying horse, kids sword fighting with real swords. "can't they get hurt" I asked jake. "yeah but that's how we train" he explained. "ok so this is a camp were kids play with real swords, ride flying horses and do you even do real camp stuff?" I asked a little to sarcastically. " look daphne this isn't a regular camp this is where demigods train and some live here" he said. "look I don't belong here. I'm not a demigod. I'm just a regular person"I told him. "look remember at Ann Richards that snake lady?"he asked. "yeah.." I responded "well you wouldn't have survived that if you were a regular human. Your ADHD you were born with natural battle strategy and your dyslexia. Your brain was designed to read Greek not English". "but if those things are real then why can't regular people see them?" I asked. "well the mist hides them and humans they'll believe what ever makes sense to them"he explained. When we got to the big house a girl named Annabeth greeted us.

Chapter 2:

"hi" annabeth said "you must be daphne". "yeah that's me" I answered. "come on inside, jake you can go" she said. As we walked into the big house I noticed it was covered with grape vines. "soo who's mr. D" I asked. "Mr. D is the camp director. He's actually dionysus. The god of wine" she responded. "look annabeth I don't belong here. I'm just a regular person. I'm an orphan I have no idea who my parents are. I've run away from foster homes when I got kicked out of schools." I told her. "look daphne ur not the only one. You see demigods get kicked out of schools. Some of them their mortal parents died. But ur not an orphan ur mother or father is a god" she said patently. As we finished talking a man and a boy seemed to be talking. "look Peter Johnson go and continue with your camp activities I will deal with that later" said the man which I was told was Mr.D. "fine, hi annabeth who is this?" he asks. "oh Percy meet Daphne. Daphne this is Percy"she answered. "hi"I said with no enthusiasm. "Percy Daphne doesnt believe she is a demigod and she's kinda like you" annabeth tells him. "really she has ADHD and dyslexia and has been kicked out of a lot of schools" he asks. "yep" I answered. he answers "how old are you? You look about 12" he asks. " ok can he read my mind or something?" I ask annabeth. "hahah no it's just that demigods usually come here around that age" Percy responds. " you too. Look I'm not a demigod. I'm just a person." I say. "ok then but if your not a demigod. Have you seen any weird things like monsters?" Percy asks. " we'll yeah" I respond. " see Daphne that's why your here monsters won't attack inside the camps borders" he replies. " ok fine I'm a demigod, but I still think this camp is crazy" I say. They laugh then annabeth tells us that it's almost dinner time. I get washed up and get new clothes. "annabeth" I ask as as she shows me the cabins. "yeah" she replies. " if I'm half god then who's my mother or father?" I ask. "well nobody knows. But I bet you'll get claimed at dinner." she replies. "hmmmm" I say as we walk towards the dinner pavilion.

Chapter 3:

I sat next to chiron and Mr.D. "Daphne get up and put your offering to the gods" said Chiron as I was about to dig in. "oh ok" I answered. I stood and dumped a biscuit into the fire "to however is my parent" I said in a low whisper. As I took my place at the table. I looked around and saw jake, Chiron, Mr.D, and a boy that looked a lot like Mr. D. I guessed that must've been his son. As I saw my glass had a drink that was red. I taste it. It was punch. Hmm I wondered make it yellow i thought. Then a tiny little hurricane made the punch turn yellow I taste it. Well as I was experimenting with the weird magic. A grayish- gold light appeared above me. Everyone gasped. As I looked up I saw a golden bow and a silver owl. "that is impossible" said Chiron as the owl and bow dissapeared. "everyone meet Daphne child of Athena and Apollo" Chiron announced. But everyone was to stunned even Mr. D. "what's wrong?"I asked confused. "Daphne you are not a demigod you are a goddess" Chiron said amazed. "what?!" i asked "look child you must've been abandoned when they had you that's why your powerless but you are an immortal" he said. "emmo what?" I asked still confused. "immortal" said Mr. D "it means you live forever" "Mr. D" asked a boy from the Ares table ( kaz_lazer) "if she's a goddess then shouldn't she be on Olympus" he asked " hmm Daphne come with me" Mr. D says. " wait" says annabeth " she can stay with the Athena cabin if she can stay at camp" I smile as I walk with Mr. D. " annabell I dont know if Zeus will let her stay" says Mr. D " now come on darney" " daphne" I correct a little annoyed. As we walk towards the big house.

Chapter 4:

"yes. Ok. Ok. Of course. Good bye" said dionysus as he talked to Zeus. "well he says you can stay at camp half blood. You can also... Nevermind. Go back to the dinner pavilion" he said. As I walked back to the pavilion I noticed that everyone was now staring at me. " hi" said a girl. " I'm meg. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Percy's half sister."she said. "hi meg". At the same time annabeth, Percy, jake and that boy from the Ares cabin came, with a girl I haven't seen before. "Daphne" annabeth said. "ok soo Mr. D said you could stay. So would you like to stay at the Athena cabin or Apollo cabin?" she asked. " I guess the Athena cabin. I don't know anyone from the Apollo cabin. "oh about that meet Breck"Percy said. "hi Breck" I said. "hi Daphne" Breck said. "oh and this is Kaz" jake said " hi Kaz" I said. " anyway Daphne you need a weapon. Let's get some sleep and then tomorrow I'll take you to the armory or you could see the Athena's cabins weapons. " annabeth said. "yeah I need some sleep. Goodnight Percy, jake. Nice to meet you Meg, Kaz, and Breck. Night" I said as I started following annabeth. She showed me to my bunk. As soon as my face felt the pillow. The nightmares began.

Chapter 5:

"Daphne!" annabeth shook me awake. "are you okay?" she asked. "yeah, just a nightmare" I told her. Then I noticed the rest of the cabin staring at me from their bunks. "Daphne you were screaming are you sure your ok?" annabeth asked again. "yeah I'm fine" I responded. "hmmm that's odd gods don't get nightmares they don't even dream. I'll have to tell Chiron. Exactly what did you dream about?" annabeth asked. " we'll i... Umm could I tell you in private your the only one I trust" I said. As I said that the rest of the cabin started to leave the cabin. "remember be back before breakfast" annabeth yelled after them. Then she turned back to me ."ok Daphne what did you dream about?". "well it was from when I got kicked out of my first school. This lady. And this humanoid. then she turned into this serpent lady with snakes for hair. Then she began cutting me with her dagger and saying fight back aren't you a goddess? Then she got her whip and began making scars but as soon as that's happened golden blood started coming out of the cuts. And then my friend. My first friend. Ever. Was eaten by this one eyed humanoid. Me and her had run away from the school... And then... I can't remember from there. I got found and went to my second foster family" I said remembering the painful memory. "that be normal for a regular demigod but you your a goddess and..." " annabeth please don't call me a goddess please" I said. "we'll for you it's just weird" annabeth said. Before she could say something else the rest of the cabin came in and got ready for breakfast. "well come on daphne you should let me show you to the showers or do you remember we're they are?" he said while handing me a shirt like hers some shorts and new pair of converse my favorite kind of shoe. "yeah I do" I said while reaching for the towel. "come her after. And well go get some breakfast" she said pushing me out of the door. "I have to talk to Chiron" she said while walking out the door.

Chapter 6:

As I walked out of the shower a red haired ( rachel_dare) girl was running in my direction. But she tripped and i helped her. "are you ok?" I asked. "yeah. Oh hey you're the new camper. Hi I'm Rachel dare the oracle" she said. " hi" I responded. I could tell this girl and I were going to be friends from the moment we met. "so we're you headed" she asked. "to cabin 6" i answered " I walk you" she said. As we walked to the Athena cabin another girl appeared and by the way Rachel talked to her it seem they isn't like each other "well see you later Daphne" Rachel said as she ran of to the big house. "hi I'm Sydney" she said " hi Sydney" I said "come on your late annabeth told me to wait for you. Let's go get some breakfast!" she said. As we walked towards the pavilion. After breakfast Annabeth showed me the weaponry. "what weapon do you think suits you?"she asked "hmmmm how about a dagger like mine or since your also daughter of apollo you are probably good at archery..." she said while handing me a dagger and a bow with some arrows. "ok " as we walked to the archery part of camp. I could see Percy and Kaz sword fighting. "hey guys" she said as we passed by. "hey wise girl"Percy said "hey Daphne" he said "hey Percy" "soo what's your weapon?" he asked "a dagger and archery" I said. "hmmm. Here" he said while handing me a sword that looked a lot like his. "try sword fighting" he said. I took the sword. And as soon as I caught it Percy started slashing at me, I ducked and stabbed at the end I realized had the tip of my word on his neck. "whoa, Daphne. Your good"he said. "sorry Percy" I said while handing him the sword. "nah it's ok. Your a natural. Annabeth how about you and Daphne. " he asked "Percy later I have to show daphne the archery range" she said. "ok then come on Kaz let's continue" he said then gave Annabeth a hug.

Chapter 7:

After the archery, Annabeth left to help out the new campers. As I was walking I passed by the Poseidon cabin. "watch out. New girl" she said. "umm sorry, hi I'm Dahne" I said whil putting my hand out. "yeah athena and apollos kid" she said while glaring at me"yeah I'm poseidons daughter Dara"she said then walked away. "hey Daphne" Rachel said "what's her problem?" I asked as Rachel approached. "she's just grumpy because nico hasn't visited yet" she answered. "who's Nico?" I asked "he's the son of Hades you'll see him soon." the rest of the day was a blur I tried canoeing. But I would always tip it over. As dinner approached I was a at the Athena cabin helping some of the campers. "Daphne?"asked sydney "yeah" "tonight theres capture the flag Annabeth put me in charge to show you the rules and how we're going to play" "ok then". We planned our strategy. When we finished it was dinner time. As we finished dinner. A girl appeared it seemed like everyone knew who she was. Everyone was bowing so I followed their example. "no need to bow my child" she said.

Chapter 8:

"mom?" Annabeth says as she rises "hello Annabeth" she says. Then another figure appears. "Apollo you're late" says Athena. "yeah you forgot I carry the sun chariot" Apollo said a little annoyed. Then athena and Apollo turn to face me. "child you are to pick two companions because you will go on a quest"Athena said "your oracle" Apollo pointed at Rachel "will tell you the prophecy" as soon as Apollo said Rachel's name, Rachel's eyes began to glow green but when she spoke it wasn't her voice. "thee shall face the one eyed creature in the land of calypso Find a, friend that was lost and then make a decision that could end your days." she said then she returned to normal. "what does that mean?" I asked. Everyone turned to Apollo "what? I made her but that doesn't mean I know what she says only the fates do" said Apollo "Daphne shall lead this quest. You may chose two companions." Athena said "oh and here you'll need these" said Apollo then handed me a bow and arrow, a dagger and a shield. "thanks but how do we get to the land of calypso?" I asked. "you'll have to search for the harpie Ella she will guide you." she said. Then both gods disappeared.

Chapter 9:

"who will you take Daphne?" chiron asked. "umm first of all who wants come?" I asked. At first no one wanted to but then a girl I've never seen before volunteered. "jaz are you sure?" annabeth asked. "yeah of course I'm sure". As far as I knew she was also a new camper. "I also want to go" he said. "ok so Daphne do you accept jaz an Kaz?" annabeth asked. "I guess" I answered a bit shy. "ok then Daphne, Jaz, Kaz y'all better get some rest and then get going I the morning" Chiron said. "wait, does anyone know where I can find the harpie Ella?" I asked. "actually she lives on the empire state building" Percy said. "ok so then. We go to the empire state building. And find Ella then Ella will lead us to calypsos land" Jaz said. "I guess." I said. "fine the. Let's get some sleep and then set out tomorrow" said Kaz. I forgot about Kaz but apparently he was a son of ares. Jaz's full. And was jazmine. But she hated. Ring. Allied that so everyone called her Jaz. "see you in the morning guys"I said as I walked to cabin 6"night Daphne"Kaz and Jaz said at the same time. That night the nightmares were different.

Chapter 10:

"no Daphne. Help me" she said in my dreams. I woke up. Oh my god I thought I myself. Sarah I only if you weren't eaten everything would be soo different. That morning. Jaz, Kaz and me met at half blood hill. "Daphne!" Rachel said before I got into the van. "I'm coming with y'all " she said. "but Rachel you'll get punished for sneaking out" I said " oh don't worry I'll take the Pegasus" she said in a low whisper. "fine" I said surprised. When we said out goodbyes. We got into the van. When we got to New York I could see Rachel following us on the Pegasus. We got dropped of at the empire state building. "so far so easy" Kaz said. "are y'all sure you want to do this?" I asked. "of course" they said at the same time. When Rachel landed she told blackjack to keep this a secret and gave a him a sugar cube. "umm Daphne what is she doing here?" asked Jaz. "look when. If we get back don't tell anyone she came with us" I told both Jaz an Kaz. "but shes a mortal"kaz said "but she can see through the mist and she could tell us if theres any monsters" i told kaz. "umm guys look"rachel said in a low voice,then. He appeared...

Chapter 11:

He looked as he did the first time I met him. One eyed, a scar under that eye, and you could tell he worked out. "you"I said "you again hmm I may not be able to eat you but them. They shall do" he said and then the lights went out. "Daphne, Daphne" said a faint voice. "ugh my head were r we?" I asked the faint voice. "it's Jaz ,and Kaz " Jaz said. "shush. Tony go get some sauce"he said then I realized there was two. "what kind of sauce. Hal?" the one named tony asked. "surprise me" Hal said. "where's Rachel ?" I asked."the cyclops didn't notice her. They said something about laceisym wanting the demigods gone" Kaz said. "guys" Rachel said in a whisper. She was behind the crates. While the cyclops were. Talking about laceisym. "create a distraction"she said. "quick Daphne act dead" Jaz said. "ok" I aid and closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. "oh no Daphne is dead"Jaz said while fake crying. "what. Hal better cook them before the other one dies I like my meat fresh." he said. Then suddenly tony turned into yellow dust. "what? You. The mortal I knew we should have killed you. Then he raised his club. To my surprise Rachel was pretty good with her dagger. "quick catch. Jaz" Rachel said then threw a dagger at her. Jaz caught it and started cutting the ropes. As soon as my foot touched the ground I fell. "guys why is the world spinning?" I asked. Then I blacked out...

Chapter 12:

When I woke up we were in a couch n a lobby of some building."told you I can fight"Rachel said. "you just got lucky"Kaz said. "well I don't have to be a stupid son of ares to fight well"rachel said. "guys Daphne woke up" Jaz said. "well at least I'm not a stupid mortal"Kaz said. Ignoring me. "oh that's it" Rachel said. As soon as I stood up Kaz and Rachel started fitting. Rachel threw her dagger. And Kaz drew his sword and Rachel cut his hand. Then at the end Kaz had his sword point on Rachel's throat. "guys what happened?" I asked stepping in between them and glaring at both of them. "mortal girl over here saved us when you blacked out then we killed Hal and escaped"Kaz said. "look guys it doesn't matter that if you are a human or a demigod"jaz said. "yeah where are we?"I asked "Inside the empire state building"Rachel said "oh. Then let's find Ella" I said. We went outside. And started looking for Ella. As we were about to give up a red feather dropped. And there she was the harpie Ella she had red feathers. And didn't look that skinny as Percy had said. "look guys there she is" I told them. "yeah, hey Ella" Kaz said. "hmmmm hi... Who are you. You look and smell like demigod. "she muttered. "hi Ella"I said again. "we're friends with Percy remember him. And hazel. Oh and frank do you remember them" I asked. "oh yeah. No more curse for me Percy helped " she said. "well Ella do you know we're calypsos land is"Jaz asked. "yes Ella knows we're. Calypso is" she said. "I will take you. You need boat. Ella cant transport you" she said. "ok then guys let's find a boat."Rachel said...

Chapter 13:

"sorry" I said as we took some guys motor boat. "wow, Jaz make it go faster" said Kaz. As we zipped throught the water Ella kept on muttering something like Laceisym. "umm Ella do you know who Laceisym is?" I asked. "Laceisym big bad he has one eye scary..." Ella said. "Laceisym guards calypsos island" she said. "how long was I blacked out?" I asked Rachel. "only a day" she said. "well I'm hungry" Kaz said. "oh shut up Kaz" Rachel said. "everyone's hungry". "oh that's it mortal" Kaz said. "bring it out coward" Rachel said then tackled Kaz, Kaz got her off but then Rachel pulled of her dagger and had it on his neck. "guys, guys, seriously stop fighting we have to work together to get back to camp."Jaz said. "look I know you kinda hate each other. Ur come on stop this. Oat and lets eat"I said. Both Kaz and Rachel glared at me. As we stepped off the boat. "Ella you want anything?" I asked. "cinnamon is good for harpies anything with cinnamon. Ella will be in the trees"she said then flew off. When we got the food we devoured it like animals. It was our second day on the quest. "ok so does anybody know anything about Laceisym" Jaz asked. Then Rachel's eyes began glowing green again like at camp...

Chapter 14:

"well,well,well. I can't wait to see you Daphne." Rachel said in a voice that didn't belong to her or the spirit of Delphi. "bring me the demigods and I'll let you and the human live"it said. Then Rachel's voice changed. "daphne!daphne! Help. I'm trapped" it said. Then Rachel returned to normal. "guys I know that. Voice"I said surprised. "do you know who it belongs too?"Jaz asked " I tho k it might be Sarah's voice. Ur that's impossible she was eaten by that cyclops Hal." I said in a low voice. That's when Ella flw bye and snached the cinnamon burrito we got her. "Ella lets continue" Kaz said. We go on the boat and started heading south. Ella kept on muttering g stuff about books, cinnamon, and Laceisym. I had gotten first watch. "Daphne?" Rachel asked. "yeah " I answered. "I have been told of what I said ack at the restaurant and it sounds like maybe. Alyson is a person and by the way you said you recognized her voice. What exactly happened when Sarah got eaten and what did you do after?" she asked. "ok I'll tell you, we had just run away from Barbara Jordan academy. Because I got kicked out. We were the. Eat of friends and then me and her took a wrong turn I. An alley thinking it was my mom because I remembered her voice. But then that cyclops and snake lady came our instead the cyclops ate her and the snake lady tied me up and hit me with a whip"I said then showed her the faint scars. "and then they made me watch as Sarah was eaten they let me go and the police found me alone and scared they taught I was adorable so they took me to my second foster family. And hen from there I kinda ran away from every foster home" I said " wow daphne I..." then Kaz and Jaz ale into the deck. "I'll take it from here"Kaz said "Daphne you should really get some sleep he said. As I went below the deck I could distantly hear Rachel and Kaz arguing and Jaz trying to make them stop. "nice boat"he said...


	2. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"ares?" I asked. "yeah look sweetheart" "don't call me that" I interrupted "look Daphne. Call my son I new y'all to do me a favor" he said. "why should we do anything for you?" I asked a little annoyed. "first of all because I can help you on your little quest, second I need to see if my son is any good. "he said. "then why don't you tell Kaz yourself instead of me?" I asked him a little angry. "fine then. Kaz!" he yelled then in a minute he came down. "Daphne u ok?" he asked. "who is this?" he aske before I could answer. "Kaz meet your dad, Ares" I said with no intusiamsm. "dad!" he said surprised. "hey kid listen convince your friend here to do a little favor and I'll help y'all on your quest. "he said. "umm daphne?" he asked. "just call Jaz and Rachel in here" I said annoyed. "ok be right back" he said walking up deck. "soo if we do this little favor for you what will you do to help?" I asked. "hmm I don't know I could help you. By giving you tips on how to kill laceisym" he said apperantly enjoying my attitude. "daphne?" Rachel asked "are you... Oh ares"she said his name like she was being choked. "hey" ares said pleased to be recognized "soo the favor?" I asked. "well me and my girlfriend were at this hotel. And I forgot my shield I need you to gt it for me. And. I'll help on your quest"he said. Jaz noticed my fist clenched and asked for a meeting. "I say no" I said angry now. "but Daphne this will make my dad look that I am a real son of ares" Kaz said. "yeah Daphne. Would you do it if it was your mom or dad?" Jaz asked. "hmmm fine" I said. "you look angry" Rachel said. "she is its my dad he makes people angry for no reason sometimes" Kaz said. "fine ares well do your little favor. Where the hotel?" I asked. "actually it's more of a romantic suite but it's closed down" he said. "ok then dad" Kaz said trying to sound brave. Then ares gave us a map and left " thanks for nothing" i yelled after he left. We studied the map then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

"Daphne get up." Jaz said. "who what where?" I asked startled. "oh hey Jaz" I said "come in girl let's get some breakfast"she said. We got of the boat. An found a cafe. We all got something with caffeine to keep us awake because we were abviously tired. When we finished Kaz took out the map and started studying it. "hmm I think the hotel should be in this city. It's called love hotel" he said " who's his girlfriend ?" I asked still sipping on coffee. "it's aphrodite" Rachel said. "I thought she was married to Hephaestus?" I said still half asleep. "your acting like your drunk"Kaz said. "oh shut up pony" I said. "whoa she had ether she had too much caffeine or she didn't get enough sleep" Rachel said trying not to laugh. "we better wait until she's better" Jaz said also trying not to laugh. Then I passed out. When i woke up we where back in the ship. "ugh what happened?" I asked. "you were acting kinda of drunk either because you has too much caffeine or you didn't get enough sleep" Rachel said laughing at the memory. "must've been funny to watch" I said laughing at myself. " where Jaz and . ""Kaz also passed out" Rachel said. "why?" I asked. "i dont know" she said smiling. " what you do?" I asked her. "nothing really, we just started fighting after you passed out so I gave him some sleeping gas" she said proudly. "that's why your one of my friends" i said smiling.


	4. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

We waited till Kaz woke up. "Kaz wake up!" Rachel yelled from below. I was glad I knew why she was soo mean with him. "stoop telling at me" I heard Kaz say. "he's awake"said Rachel as she came out. With Kaz behind her. "ok Kaz you'll lead this little favor because it's your dad's shield" I said. We got off the boat and got something to eat. Then headed to the hotel. "why wouldn't he just come himself to get the shield?" I asked. "hmm I don't know" Kaz admitted.


	5. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

As we went into the hotel you could tell that it's been vacant for years. "So why would your dad be afrai of an old building?" Rachel asked Kaz. "hmm I don't know" he responded. "maybe Hephaestus is jealous and is trying to get back at them" Jaz said then she fell into a hole in the ground. "what in hades" she murmured "wow. Looks like a passage. Let's see if... Oh look there it is" I said while jumpin into the hole and pointing at the shield "wow this is almost to easy" said Kaz. "wait " I said but it was to late Kaz was hanging upside down when the metal spiders came out. "help!" he yelled. "on my way" Rachel said. "Rachel its a trap. We have to figure out where the rest of them are and by the way I'm terrified of spiders so u can't go down there" i said as the first spider made its way up the hole. "but we can't just leave him here" Rachel said. "your right". I said. "umm Jaz you look or more traps and try to keep the spiders away from Kaz and me. As I cut the ropes." I said. Then she and Rachel jumped into the hole. Made oyster way towards Kaz. While I was screaming and kicking at the spiders. When we got to Kaz. He was hanging upside down. "hey wassup. That looks like fun" I sad laughing a little. "yeah it is fun you should try it" Kaz said with a sarcastic tone. As I strye to cut the ropes I realized there was also a scarf on the booth with the shield. "Rachel get the shield" I yelled from across the room. "done" I yelled while cutting the last rope. Kaz fell and got the scarf before Rachel. "this is soo much fun." I said while screaming when ever a spider came across me. As we got out. There infront of the door was a girl. "come heroes. You look hungry" she said then made food appear.


End file.
